The Night of the Many Essays
by Hanae Michiko
Summary: Omi is plagued with the essay virus, and Nagi comes to the rescue! Warnings!: YaoiShounen ai! Meaning boys kissing boys! Mainly Omi x Nagi, but also hints at Aya x Ken and Schu x Farf. Fluff! Sugarysweet, kissykissy goodness. Essays! Ahhh


The Night of the Many Essays

Notes:Pointless Omi x Nagi fluff!This means Omi and Nagi being sweet and tender to each other.If

you like this, wonderful!Enjoy!If not, wonderful!Don't enjoy!Choose your path carefully.

Babble, not quite as random as usual:This fic was written for my dear friend Naisumi, who was 

plagued by the hideousness of having to write many, many essays for her AP class.::huggles:: Love ya!

Disclaimer:I do not own Omi, Nagi, Aya, Ken, Youji, or any other character from Weiss Kreuz.I 

think I like it better this way, though.Fanfics are more fun… ^.~

===============

The Night of the Many Essays

By: Michiko

Omi sighed heavily, exhausted.His eyelids were drooping heavily and his brain throbbed at his forehead, pounding painfully against his cranium.He lifted tired, dainty, yet skilled and strong hands up to his temples and massaged them gently.Azure blue orbs slid closed slowly, and the soft hands made their way to the front of Omi's countenance as he buried his face deep within his palms, grumbling incoherently into the heels of his hands.When he finally returned his fingers to the keyboard in front of him, he leaned his head back and sighed.

"Two down, three to go…" he announced his progress, printing the document that was currently displayed on his screen and opening a new file.The blank screen taunted him jovially, sadistically, and Omi groaned.

Aya and Ken had gone out…it was their "anniversary"… Omi noted that they had come up with a lot more reasons for anniversaries lately, and thus a lot more reasons to leave the shop.Just a few weeks ago, they'd left to go out on their "First time Ken punched Aya" anniversary, and a few days before that was the "First time I made eye contact with you and wasn't angry" anniversary.Omi didn't even bother to ask what this one was.

Of course, then, Youji had deemed this moment appropriate enough for him to slip out and go on a date or visit a bar or something along those lines.Omi cared even less about what Youji was doing with his time.

This had meant, then, that Omi was in the shop alone, left to take care of the flowers and the customers by himself, as well as having to do his five reports that were due within the next two days at school.

"Stupid friends…" Omi grumbled as he typed up a thesis for the next report."The technological advances and scientific discoveries made during the Renaissance enhanced our knowledge of the world and the universe today," [*] he read aloud to himself.He shrugged his approval and continued typing.

A bell ringing distracted Omi from his essay.

"Maa, a customer…"

He rubbed his eyes and put on a bright smile before entering the store."Welco-- Nagi!"

Omi's hand instinctively swung over his shoulder to grab the crossbow he forgot he wasn't wearing.

"Relax," the midnight-eyed boy drawled lazily.He was tired…exhausted, even."I'm not here to hurt you."

Omi grunted when he remembered he didn't arm himself when in the flower shop and turned around to grab an empty pot, just in case.

"What are you here for, then?"

The pot was held in plain sight.Nagi started laughing.

"You're desperate, aren't you?I told you, I'm not here to hurt you."

Omi was a bit taken aback.He didn't think he'd ever seen the chocolate-haired boy laugh.He put the pot down.

"Sorry…instinct."

"I understand," Nagi sighed, leaning forward on the counter that separated the two of them."I'm bored," he stated plainly.

Omi blinked a few times at the boy leaning against his counter, addressing him so casually, as if they hadn't attempted to kill each other several times in the past.

"And…?"

"Well," Nagi started, shifting his weight so that only one hip was leaned against the counter."Brad's a tight-ass.He's got some 'business' to do right now, which probably means he's jacking off in front of a porn site on his computer.We all know he never gets any action."Nagi sighed and continued."And then there's Farf, who'd be more content with the fact that oranges are orange than with using his time to…well, do something.I asked him numerous times if he wanted to play a card game or something, but he didn't seem interested at all.And then Schuldich just wants to sit and stare at Farf, as if he's the most gorgeous thing on the face of the planet.I was too afraid to ask him to play cards with me…afraid I'd be punished dearly for interrupting his…well, staring.And, currently, the whole lot of us doesn't have any missions or anything productive to do, so I decided to go on a walk.And my feet carried me here."

Omi was growing more and more astonished every moment the boy in front of him remained in front of him.

"Are you not aware of the fact that we've tried to kill each other on numerous occasions?" Omi asked incredulously, still not entirely sure he knew why Nagi was there.

Midnight eyes smiled, as did small, full lips.

"Could you stop being paranoid for at least a minute?Do you think I actually care about Weiss's death?No.You pose as a threat to Takatori, and as his bodyguard, we have to fight you.But I couldn't care either way.Kill the bastard for all I care.I never wanted to be there in the first place."

Omi was sure his jaw was polishing the floor of the shop by now.Nagi rolled his eyes.

"Isn't there _anything_ here to do?Do you have a deck of cards?Or maybe I can do some chores around the shop…anything… I'm bored out of my mind."

Omi eyed the boy in front of him.

"You can write my essays for me."

To his surprise, the midnight eyes widened and glowed."Essays?"

"Ahh…yeah, for school…"

"What do you have to write about?" Nagi queried, making his way around the counter so he could stand near Omi.

"You…you like writing essays?"

Omi was constantly being shocked.He didn't think his heart could take anymore of this.

"Love it!I learn so much from them… So what do you have to write about?"

"Well," Omi started, subconsciously leading Nagi into the back to his computer."I'm currently working on my 'How the Renaissance was a bridge to the future' essay, for physics I have to write about…well, anything physics related, I haven't decided on a topic yet.And in English, I have to write a short story, at least six pages long, all in English."

"Wow…" Nagi murmured, running his hand along the top of the monitor of Omi's computer."Nice."

Omi smiled."It's all mine, paid for with my own money, so don't break it."

Nagi smiled back and shrugged, turning to the computer to read the words displayed across the screen.

"Ooh, interesting… So, do you have your research done?" Nagi asked, turning back to Omi, who pinked slightly at the question.

"Ah, sorta…well, no, not really."Omi laughed sheepishly and brought a hand to the back of his neck.

"What were you planning on writing for your essay, then?"

"I was gonna…kinda…well, BS my way thro--"

"You never BS an essay!You'll never learn anything!" Nagi chided, looking around the room."Do you have an encyclopedia?"

Omi mutely pointed to the bookshelf where his collection of encyclopedias lay.Nagi hurried over and pulled out several, setting them down and sifting through all of them at the same time.

"Galileo," he commented, floating the book over to Omi, who took it gently in his hands.

"Renaissance," was the next word out of his mouth as he floated the second encyclopedia towards Omi.

"Leonardo da Vinci," Nagi continued, floating the third book to the dumbfounded blonde.

"Telescope… Microscope…"

Nagi turned to Omi when the encyclopedias he'd chosen were all in the other boy's arms.

"That should give you a good start.Now let's see about organization.You should probably start with…"

Omi found his voice again."What are you doing?" he asked, setting the encyclopedias down.

"Helping you write your essay," Nagi answered as if that was the single most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, but…why?"

"You were the one who suggested it.And I like writing.And I'm bored.And besides…" Nagi leaned in uncomfortably close to Omi."…Why not?"

Omi's gaze traveled over the lovely features of Nagi's pretty face and he felt his face getting hot.

"Why did you really come here?"

Nagi pulled away and smiled sweetly at Omi.

"I told you.I was bored."

"You could've gone to an arcade or something…or downtown to some little shops.Why here?"

Nagi chuckled as he turned his attention to the computer screen.He bit his lip and tried to think of a nice paragraph to follow the last words Omi had typed.When he thought of something, his telekinesis began putting words onto the screen.

"It's killing you, isn't it?What do you want the reason of my being here to be?" Nagi asked.He turned when he'd finished typing the paragraph with his mind."How's that?"

Omi began chewing on his tongue nervously as he brushed passed Nagi to get a better look at the computer screen.He scanned over the paragraph.

"That…that's not bad…" Omi commented airily.

"Thanks.Now, for the rest of your essay…" Nagi leaned over so his weight was being supported on the computer desk.Omi turned to look at him as he spoke."I think first you should talk about Leonardo, then Galileo, then the microscope and telescope, and then any other final points before you conclude it."

The words had gone in one ear and out the other for Omi.He nodded absent-mindedly.

"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?"

Omi shook his head abruptly to bring himself back to consciousness."Sorry."

Nagi smiled wryly."What's on your mind, Omi-kun?Don't appreciate the help I'm offering?"

Omi bit the inside of his cheek and turned pink."Don't do that."

Nagi laughed."You're so fun to tease, Omi-kun.Maybe I should come over more often, ne?"

Nagi turned his attention back to the computer before Omi had a chance to answer, having just thought of another paragraph.Within a few moments, a new paragraph was on the screen.

"How do you do that?" Omi asked, feeling immediately stupid for being so amazed.

"What, type without my hands?" Nagi asked, cocking his head to one side.

"No, do it so quickly."

"When the speed of your fingers isn't there to hinder you, you can type as fast as you want," Nagi explained sagely.

Omi didn't know how to respond, so he looked to the computer screen and read over the paragraph.

"You're good with words."

"I'm good with other things, too…" Nagi commented absently as he placed a hand on Omi's shoulder.

Omi shot his gaze to Nagi and turned red, suddenly glad that Nagi wasn't a telepath like his teammate Schuldich.Omi barely noticed when Nagi's hand left his shoulder to join his other one on the keyboard to type out a few words and see what would fit next.Omi shook his head to clear it.It had been a simple, absent-minded gesture…probably something Nagi wasn't even aware he was doing.He watched Nagi type.

"Why do that if you don't have to?"

Nagi briefly turned his attention to Omi to let the question process in his mind before turning back to the computer again.

"Sometimes I prefer to use my hands."

Omi blushed again.Since when was his mind in such a gutter?

Nagi sighed in defeat."I dunno, I'm kind of at a loss for words now."

Omi joined Nagi at his side by the computer and read over what he'd most recently typed.Something sparked in his own mind and he added a few sentences of his own.He could feel his face getting hot again…he hated writing in front of people.He always felt like he was under the constant watch of a critic when other people were in the room.He smiled when Nagi made a pleased noise of approval and continued typing, finishing another paragraph and a half.Nagi finished off the paragraph and let Omi conclude the essay.The two of them read it over together, editing, revising, changing words around, and then Omi hit print.

"Thanks a lot!" Omi exclaimed, turning to face Nagi and turning red when he realized how close the other boy's face was.Nagi only grinned.

"Sure."

Omi slipped away from Nagi to get the essay from his printer and added it to his pile.

"What next?" Nagi asked from Omi's computer chair, which he just realized no one had been sitting in.

"How about physics?We can save the interesting one for last."

"Are you saying physics isn't interesting?" Nagi asked, accusatory.

"Well, I…"

Omi suddenly stopped talking when he felt himself floating above the floor.His eyes widened when he saw that his feet were no longer in contact with the ground.

"According to some laws in physics, you shouldn't be able to do that," Nagi said, obviously holding back a fit of giggles.

"Put me down!" Omi demanded curtly, and Nagi obliged, letting Omi fall on his ass."Itai…" he grumbled, rubbing one of his cheeks gingerly.

Nagi smiled and bit his lip.Omi could be so cute sometimes…

"I have an idea for a topic…" Omi said, limping towards the computer.

"Stop being so melodramatic," Nagi chided."What's the idea?"

Omi rested on the arm of the computer chair."Telekinesis and how is defies the laws of physics."

Nagi beamed briefly, but covered it up with a fake pout."Do you just want that to be your topic because you won't have to research anything?"

"Actually, now that you mention it…" Omi considered, touching his index finger to his chin.

Nagi pushed Omi off the arm of the chair playfully, and the blonde landed hard on his ass again.

"Hey!"

Nagi laughed and stood, offering his hand to Omi to help him stand.Omi took it graciously and hopped to his feet.Nagi looked so…

"Do you actually want that to be your topic?"

Omi shrugged."Sure.I think it would be interesting."

Nagi smiled, a sudden warmth filling his gut.He swore he felt his face get pink.

"O-okay… How do you want to start?"

Omi thought for a moment, developing a thesis in his head.When he thought of something, he dictated it to Nagi, who typed it up into a new document.Nagi began reeling off things he could do with his telekinesis and let Omi decide which he wanted to write about.The blonde picked three in particular that he though defied physics and expressed his ideas to Nagi, who put them down in an organized manner in the essay.Omi concluded the essay and printed it after it was revised and edited.

"I think we should take a break," Omi said, putting the latest essay into a pile with the others."I've written four essays in a row and my brain's a little fried."

Nagi smiled."Okay.What should we do?"

"Sit on the couch and stare at the wall."

Nagi laughed."Your brain's that fried, huh?How about we go down to the arcade, or downtown to some little shops?"

Omi's lips quirked upwards when Nagi echoed his own words from earlier that morning.

"Okay…but if we play video games, you're paying."

Nagi smirked."Deal."

On the way to the arcade, the boys discussed what Omi should write his short story about.

"Maybe you could write about your life," Nagi suggested with a shrug.

"About being an assassin?" Omi asked.It didn't seem like a very good idea to him.

"No, not about that.About something simple and mundane…like happy memories from your childhood, or your first kiss or something."

Mundane…mundane was good.Happy memories from his childhood?There were none that he could recall.First kiss…?Well, he didn't have a first kiss to tell about.

"Nagi…?"

Nagi turned to the blonde he was walking next to and raised a delicate eyebrow, bringing attention to his sparkling midnight eyes.Omi almost sighed.

"What?"

Omi shook his head."Never mind."

"No…no, what is it?" Nagi pursued the subject.He hated being left hanging…being curious…wondering…

"I just…well…have you ever kissed someone?"

Omi suddenly felt very embarrassed.He didn't know why he wanted to know such a thing…he just did.Nagi turned pink.

"Sort of.Well…no, not really."

Omi felt a sort of relief, a minor weight being lifted off his diaphragm.Okay, so he wasn't the only teenaged male who had yet to experience his first kiss.

"You haven't, either, have you?" Nagi asked.He seemed a lot more comfortable than Omi with the fact that he'd never kissed anyone.

Omi shook his head mutely.

"Would you like to?"

Omi turned his head to look at Nagi, startled at the other boy's words.

"What?"

Omi barely realized that he and Nagi had stopped walking.

"I asked, 'Would you like to?'It was a simple question, really."

Omi opened his mouth to say something, but the words in his brain were incomprehensible to him and all that came out was a slow exhalation.Nagi exploited Omi's liability and leaned forward, placing a soft, chaste, very ambiguous and exploratory kiss on Omi's parted lips.Omi closed his lips gently around the outside of Nagi's lower lip, and when the chocolate-haired boy pulled away, his lip slid softly away from Omi's mouth.The midnight-eyed boy blushed delicately when Omi gazed at him, confused and surprised.

"Gomen, Omi-kun…" the apology was barely above a whisper.

Omi responded by taking Nagi's face in his hands and pressing his lips against the other boy's mouth for a more full, satisfying kiss.Nagi sighed through his nose as he wrapped his arms around Omi's waist and parted his lips for Omi's eager tongue.

They never made it to the arcade.

* * * * * 

Omi sighed and cracked his back and neck as he waited for the short story to print.He hoped his English teacher didn't mind him writing about homoeroticism.He had taken Nagi's first kiss suggestion into consideration and wrote about his day with the chocolate-haired boy, from when he first came to the shop, to when they got caught kissing in the middle of the sidewalk by a wary mother and her four-year-old daughter.Nagi was startled to find that time had passed by so quickly and had to rush back home, but not before giving Omi his email address.Omi promised to send him an email after he finished his writing projects.Omi traveled back to the shop alone, and it was a good thing, too, because when he had gotten back, Aya, Ken, and Youji were standing in the middle of the room, waiting for him.When they asked where he'd been, he said he'd needed a break from writing and had gone on a walk.They believed him.Besides, it wasn't entirely a lie.

Omi signed online and began writing an email to Nagi.He secretly hoped that Aya and Ken would have another anniversary soon and that Youji would get bored and leave at the same time so that he could see Nagi again.Come to think of it, his teacher was planning on assigning them an essay to write on the piece of literature they were currently reading, and in a few days it would be Aya and Ken's "The first time we kissed after we admitted we were in love" anniversary.And it wouldn't be much trouble kicking Youji out of the shop.Omi grinned.

"Sugoi…"

[*] - This is the essay I wrote for history… ^^;; Same thesis and everything.Only I guess Omi didn't have to make it 5 to 8 pages long.^.~

~owari~


End file.
